


First.

by shk_timeofdeath



Series: Hide And Seek [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Eventual Romance, Horror, M/M, Multi, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shk_timeofdeath/pseuds/shk_timeofdeath
Summary: A psychopath is on the loose. A group of friends is being targetted.Will they be able to find out and catch the culprit is before it's all too late?-It was around 4PM, Soonyoung was talking on the phone with one of his dongsaengs- Minghao who was asking for ideas for a certain school project he needs to finish when suddenly he heard the younger's breath hitch followed by the sound of struggling from the other line.





	First.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: May contain triggering contents, horror, gore and characters dying. Read if you're fine with the said stuffs (and a little angst).
> 
> No to Plagiarism, and please do support! If you feel like you may have actually read this already it might be because I posted it on Facebook before.

It was around 4PM, Soonyoung was talking on the phone with one of his dongsaengs- Minghao who was asking for ideas for a certain school project he needs to finish when suddenly he heard the younger's breath hitch followed by the sound of struggling from the other line.

 

 

"Minghao? Hao? Hey? Can you hear me?" Soonyoung frantically spoke as he tried to get the other one to answer him, but to no avail- there was none and just after a few more seconds, he heard a painful scream and it went dead silent.

 

 

Sweat had started to form on his forehead as he stood up from his seat on the couch, he grabbed his wallet with his free hand with the other hand still holding his phone near his ear. HE immediately rushed out to head over to where Minghao was currently staying- it wasn't that far from his place.

 

 

When suddenly, he heard a few shuffling from the other line that caused him to stop dead on his tracks. Then a voice spoke.

 

 

"Soonyoung ah.. I'm coming for you next, hm?" It was then followed by a maniac-like laugh before the call ended.

 

 

As the call ended, Soonyoung immediately called for the police to head over to Minghao's place. Because of the adrenaline rush he was feeling from all the mixed emotions, instead of grabbing a ride to immediately arrive at the younger's place, he ended up running.

 

 

He arrived not too long after the police, he saw that police cars were already parked outside the small apartment- that was starting to get attention from the people around the neighborhood and they- the police were busy with investigating the said place. Panting, he approached one of the officers and asked, "Where.. Where is he?"

 

 

"You're Kwon Soonyoung? The one who gave us a call?"

 

"Yes, sir. W-Where is he? Is he alright?"

 

 

A flash of sadness. Soonyoung caught sight of that and the Officer gave out a small sigh, "Would you like to see him? Do you know where his parents are?"

 

 

Soonyoung's brows furrowed, "I do..?" He answered- actually feeling quite unsure about what might have happened- he definitely don't want the thing that was in his mind to actually be right about what happened. The man led Soonyoung inside the familiar apartment, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary at the living room.. not until he was led inside the bedroom.

 

 

It was a mess. And Soonyoung ended up finding himself on his knees, mouth agape in shock with tears threatening to spill down as he stared at Minghao who lay lifeless on the floor.

 

 

Eyes still opened, his cheeks still glistening quite a bit from tears. His neck is broken and his chest was oozing with blood because of the obvious multiple stabs he had received from whoever had attacked him.

 

 

 

Few hours later, 6PM.

 

 

 

The boys have gathered all together in the eldest's apartment.

 

 

All frustrated, confused and hurt about what happened to Minghao. It was quiet, Seungkwan was huddled close to Chan, Joshua and Jeonghan on the couch while sobbing.

 

 

Jihoon, Wonwoo, Mingyu and Jun was situated on the floor; looking blank at first glance but eyes showing so much sadness. Soonyoung is sitting next to Vernon and Seokmin on the other couch. While Seungcheol stayed standing in between the couch, arms crossed with his head down as if in deep thought though his eyes were puffy from crying so much earlier.

 

 

Seungcheol had decided to keep up with his composure as he couldn't just break down, for the sake of the others. And like everyone else, he definitely wants to know who did that horrible thing to one of their precious friend.

 

 

"Soonyoung ah.." Seungcheol started and the younger brought his head up to look at the older, "You said.. that the guy.. spoke to you."

 

 

Soonyoung whimpered silently to himself as he nodded his head, he looked down on his lap again- his fists gripping on the ends of his shirt as his body shook as fear had made it's way inside his mind again. Seokmin inched closer and hugged him and Vernon placed a hand on top of Soonyoung's in an attempt to calm him.

 

 

"What.. What did he say?" Jihoon.

 

 

"He said.. He's.. He's c-coming.. For me next.." Soonyoung's voice cracked.

 

 

Junhui stood up from his seat, tears streaming down his cheeks now as he had his fist bawled up. Through gritted teeth he stated, "No one will touch you. Whoever he is.. I won't let him.. He.. He dare do that to M-Minghao.."

 

 

 

[ **Killer POV** ]

_I watched how they all started mourning, and I couldn't help but hold back a laugh. Mentally I grinned to myself as I gazed at their expressions._

_'I have the perfect murder scenes plotted out for all of you already.' I thought._

 

 

 

10PM. The boys were still together in Seungcheol's place and had occupied the living room, guest room and Seungcheol's bed room.

 

 

Seungcheol had finally gotten to reach Minghao's parents and had told them about what happened to their son. And now, he himself is currently at lost at what to do. He himself is a mess.

 

 

They all found out that Soonyoung has yet to tell the police about the fact that he had the killer speak to him and told him he's next and so Jeonghan took the liberty to do so and now there's actually a police car patrolling outside the apartment.

 

 

"Hyung? Soonyoung hyung.." Mingyu knocked on Seungcheol's bedroom as he, Jihoon, Soonyoung and Chan was all together inside.

 

 

Soonyoung sat up from laying down on the comforter he had laid out on the floor and looked up at Mingyu who had peeked inside while holding on a tray of food. "You haven't eaten yet.."

 

 

"I'm not really hungry at all," Soonyoung.

 

 

Jihoon looked at the older after closing his phone as he sat up as well. "You should eat even for just a little you know."

 

 

"And you'll need energy to fight back whoever it is who's going after you.." Chan mumbled and soon whimpered to himself as he got a dark look from the hyungs. "I-I'm just saying.." He continued.

 

 

A sight escaped Soonyoung's lips as he watched Mingyu step in fully before placing the tray down on the floor next to him. "Eat, Soonyoung ah.. Even if you just have a few spoonfuls." Seungcheol spoke softly and the younger had no choice but to do as he's told.

 

 

It was silent for a few minutes when suddenly, Seungcheol's phone rang.

 

 

"Hello?" Seungcheol.

 

 

"No one is safe~" Someone cooed in a slightly distorted but sweet yet sickening tone from the other line that made Seungcheol feel shivers down his spine.

 

 

"Who are you?" Seungcheol answered through gritted teeth as he stood up from his bed and immediately made way out of the room- the four boys watched him in confusion and concern.

 

 

Seungcheol had headed past the living room and towards the front door as he waited for the one from the other line to answer. "Hyung where are you going?" Joshua who was in the living room asked but was ignored, Joshua saw Jihoon come out of Seungcheol's room quickly after and decided to ask the younger. "I don't know, he just got that phone call and he suddenly went- wait, I'll follow." Jihoon answered in a rush before running after Seungcheol who had stepped out of the apartment.

 

 

As Jihoon stepped out, "Hyung-" He called out but was cut off as he saw Seungcheol just a few few ahead of him who's staring blankly ahead, hand still holding his phone near his ear.

 

 

Jihoon jogged over and his eyes widened in shock at what lay infront of them. Dead bodies of the two police officers who were supposed to be on patrol.

 

 

The said bodies had both the corner of their lips sliced up to their cheek as if imitating a clown and it seemed like they had gotten a shot through the head.

 

 

"Get back in the house. Now. And call the god damn police." Seungcheol stated as he looked at Jihoon before pushing him to head back inside.

 

 

Jihoon stumbled slightly and was about to obey when he heard a faint-yet loud laugh coming from Seungcheol's phone and that's when he realized, it was the killer who called his hyung.

 

 

 

[ **Killer POV** ]

_Are you really sure that the police can actually find and stop me?_


End file.
